Giant Hunter
Giant Hunter is a Mid-Western giuld in Fiore located northeast of Riverstine and south of Gregordale on the Gregordale Strait. It is one of the oldest guilds in the Mid-Western Region of Fiore and became a sensation over the past 50 years. It is also one of the many guilds who are a part of the Creek of Wolves Alliance. History Founding of the Little Hunters: At the age of 8, Gavriil Hunta along with his brothers and all their friends started going around from town to town in the Mid-Western region of Fiore doing small jobs to make a living. Three friends they recruited were Kevin Amaralda, Jacob Nylrim and Robert Marilee who became unofficial S-Class Mages alongside the Hunta Brothers, Kevin used Archive, Jacob used Card Magic while Robert used Wood-Make Magic; these to however were the only two members of the guild who were naturally gifted with their magic. Many tried to learn magic to help them succeed with their jobs, but it ultimately backfired every time. This lead to the title of "Smallest fools in the Midwest." When the dark guild known as "Trinity Rose" came to the Midwest, they brought down all the major guilds they could find; they knew then that it was time to get serious. Gavriil went north to learn new magic, while the brothers Friedrick and Chayze learned Wand Magic and Gun Magic. Building The building is built on top of a half sunken island on the Gregordale Strait, it has two giant bridges that connected to the surrounding land of which ships can sail under and also leads in the direction of Gregordale and the other to the wilderness beyond. Giant's Hunter's building itself is actually more like a giant port than a guild hall. As such, ships sailing along the Gregordale Strait tend to stop and ask for direction from members of the guild. It is compirsed of many different buildings including the main hall, a bar, a restaraunt, a library, a medical ward, and even an observatory. Strength The Giant Hunter Guild is ranked up with some of the most powerful guilds in the Alliance. With an influx of new magical talent, it seems that Giant Hunter will continue to grow in strength. So far they are the second strongest in the alliance; the strongest is Warrior Soul. Traditions S-Class Election: At the end of every 5 years, the Creek of Wolves Alliance holds a vote on which mages will become S-Class Mages next. Only those who have displayed the best performance through doing jobs, using magic and remaining honourable to their guild as well as themselves shall be nominated. 3-7 mages are nominated but only one per guild will become an S-Class Mage. 24-Hour Summer/Winter Endurance Obstacle Marathon: Similar to what Fairy Tail does every year with their Marathon, only the Giant Hunter's Marathon is 5x longer and 10x more grueling. Each part of the course is lined with traps, extreme obstacles (usually themed to the season), and require the participants to use their physical strengths as well as their magic strength. Some say that this is why Gavriil pushes his mages through morning training everyday. Members Minor Members Category:Guild Category:Bombkidbomb Category:Creek of Wolves